


the flowers in your hair make me see stars

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Louis, Punk!Louis, flower child!harry, idk - Freeform, omg im going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can i have a picture?"</p><p>{basically flowerchild!harry and punk!louis}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah this is not good  
> dont blame me if you dont like it  
> and there's going to be another part so
> 
>  
> 
> edit {20/08/14} : I'm so sorry this is all in lowercase. It makes it sooo hard to read. I'm probably going to edit this soon so it's in proper lettering! Thank you for reading and leaving feedback though, it means a ton to me <3

louis walks into the empty bakery one day, his polaroid camera slung around his neck and a copy of his favourite book in his hands.  
he’s expecting to see susan, the sweet old lady that’s usually behind the delicious selection of pastries, greeting him with a wide smile and a recommendation on what to buy that day, sometimes even giving him a free treat.  
he’s met with the sight of a head of chocolate curls instead-and there’s a lovely chain of lilies threaded together and set on top of them.  
louis gapes at the boy for a few seconds, when he looks up.  
and wow.  
he’s got really, really pretty eyes-a million shades of green mixed together-and sinfully red lips, stretched into a smile as he looks at louis.  
“hi,” louis says quietly, just as the gorgeous boy drops a sheet of paper.  
“oops,” he mutters under his breath, bending over to pick the paper up before offering louis another smile, and louis notices he’s got fucking dimples.  
“hello,” his voice his gravelly and deep, and it’s a sharp contrast with his adorable face, especially with that innocent crown of lilies atop his head. “what can i get you?”  
“can i have a picture?” louis’ lets the words slip out unthinkingly-he’s been thinking of taking a picture of this boy since he’s walked into the bakery-he can imagine it, the way the sun could cast shadows on his lanky frame, the way that goddamned flower crown could glow with the right angle.  
it could be perfect.  
the boy’s mouth drops slightly, as if he’s surprised that someone would want to take a picture of him.  
then louis remembers what he must look like, with tattoos lining his arms and torso and his red-tipped hair and his too-tight navy skinnies and his band t-shirt and a camera around his neck and a copy of the fault in our stars held between his fingers, and.  
he’d be a bit confused if he was this flawless person, too.  
“you want…a picture?’ the boy asks, and louis bites down on his lip nervously.   
“um. yes?” he tries to give him a hopeful look, but he’s pretty sure it’s replaced by worry soon enough.  
“…why?” his tone is curious and louis wonders if he really can’t see that he’s perfect.  
“because you’re beautiful,” louis doesn’t even think through what he’s saying. “and i take pictures of beautiful things.”  
the boy blushes and louis realises he’s yet to put a name to this pretty face.  
“i’m louis, by the way,” he says, holding out his hand.   
the boy gives him a shy smile, and he’s still blushing, and it’s altogether the most endearing thing louis might have ever seen. he reaches over the counter, grasping louis’ hand, and louis tries not to blush at how his hand engulfs his completely.  
“harry,” he says, and louis smiles.  
“so, harry,” louis says. “can i have your picture?”  
harry still looks a little confused, and he tilts his head and his flower crown slips a little, and louis can’t help it when he reaches over and straightens it.  
he can’t even bring himself to think of how creepy he must seem right now-a boy with dyed hair and way too many tattoos asking for a picture and straightening out flowers on a stranger’s hair.  
he doesn’t really care, though, not when those lilies are in plain view and on the head of the most gorgeous person louis’ ever seen in his twenty one years of living.  
harry’s blushing again, and he nods slowly. “yeah, you can, like, have my picture,” he shrugs a little and louis’ maybe probably definitely grinning really big.  
he sets his book down, and lifts his camera, snapping a picture slowly and waiting for the film to come out.  
he sees the picture of the pretty, pretty bakery boy, with a crown of flowers on his hair, and he almost giggles. he’s not sure why, but he almost giggles.  
“i like you, harry,” louis decides, and he takes a moment to savour his blush because really, he’s too cute for his own good. “can we see each other again?”  
harry nods without a second thought, and it’s like an accomplishment in louis’ books, because here’s this flawless boy with flowers in his soft-looking hair and forest eyes and dimples and he’s agreeing to go out with the punk kid that likes to read and take pictures.  
“here,” louis slips out a sharpie from his pocket and grabs harry’s arm, ignoring how good it feels because he really hopes there ‘ll be time for that later, and writes down his phone number in the bold black ink, adding a louis and a smiley face for good measure.  
“call me,” he sends harry a wide smile. “thanks for the picture, harry.”  
he picks up his book and gets ready to leave.  
“you’re welcome, louis,” he hears from behind him, and he could definitely get used to this boy.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis go on a date.

harry’s been a little delusional all day.  
he’s staring at the bold digits scrawled across his arm, the messy \louis\ and the little smiley face next to it and-  
holy crap he’s got a perfect boy’s number.  
he’s closing up the bakery when he decides to take out his phone, entering in the digits and opening up a new message.  
 _hey, louis. it’s harry, from the bakery .x_ he sends, before he starts panicking a little because he added that x at the end.  
he locks the bakery door, turning the other way and beginning to walk home. his phone vibrates with a new text, and he opens it enthusiastically.  
 _hey harry :)_ the message reads, and he’s not sure how to reply to that. but he gets a new message soon after.  
 _i’ve kind of wanted to ask you this all day, do you want to go out sometime?_ and harry nearly trips over his own feet onto the road.  
 _sure :)_ he makes himself sound composed when he’s really not, and suddenly his phone starts ringing. louis’ calling him.  
harry answers, trying to make himself sound calm.  
“hello?” he says into the receiver.  
“hey there, hazza,” he hears louis’ perfect voice, and god he’s given harry a nickname and-  
“hazza,” he finds himself repeating slowly. he kind of likes it. likes the way it sounds coming from louis.  
“sorry,” louis sounds embarrassed, and harry can picture it, louis with flushed cheeks and he nearly trips over his feet again. “i just thought it fits-“  
“no, i like it,” harry wonders when he got the courage to cut through his talking. he passes a park and decides to go for a walk. he likes parks.  
“oh, okay,” louis sounds relieved. “so, um, i kind of just asked you out.”  
“and i said yes,” harry sits down in the shade of an oak tree, watching the sun set as he plucks out a few of the daisies surrounding him.  
he hears louis exhale. “yeah, you did,” he says. “when are you free?”  
“anytime, really,” harry starts weaving the flowers together, forming a small crown. “i don’t even mind having it now.”  
“now?” louis repeats, and he sounds confused.  
“now, yeah,” harry confirms. he’s not sure how he’s managing to sound so calm over the phone, so collected when on the inside he’s sort of screaming because if louis says yes he could be on a date in ten minutes.  
“where are you, anyway?” louis asks, and harry thinks louis might just say yes.  
“i’m at this park near the bakery, it’s got a lovely sunset view,” harry tells louis, until he realises he sounds quite stupid. “wait-never mind, i’m sorry, this is going too fast, right, it’s alright-“  
“hazza,” louis says softly. “i’m on my way.”  
the line goes dead and harry’s left staring at his phone kind of dazedly. he turns the flower crown he made over in his fingers.  
he thinks it would look nice on louis.  
*  
louis arrives ten minutes later, finding harry making another flower crown under the tree.  
harry looks up as louis walks towards him, silhouetted by the setting sun, and wow he looks even better than he remembers from a couple of hours ago.  
“hey, lou,” he says solemnly, patting the space next to him. “you came just in time.”  
louis smiles, and harry refrains from swooning because he is not a teenage girl. he sits down next to harry, leaning against the oak. “just in time for what?” his voice is soft, getting lost in the breeze that sifts through their hair.  
harry stops making his flower crown, setting the half-finished work carefully next to his bare feet.  
“the sunset,” he leans back so he’s right next to louis, their arms and knees touching. the sky is painted with reds and purples and golds and harry thinks it’s beautiful.  
but louis’ even more.  
he turns, watching louis stare at the sunset in awe. his hair looks a bit like it’s on fire, and his skin is glowing.  
harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone more perfect.  
he waits for a while, before he speaks up.  
“lou?” he says quietly, and he thinks louis might not have heard him, but he looks up after a moment.  
“yeah?” he says, and harry picks up the flower crown he’d made before louis had come.  
“can you, like,” he reaches out, skimming the tips of his fingers over louis’ hair. “wear this?”  
he holds the crown out. louis stares at it for a while, and harry thinks he’s contemplating the best way to say no without hurting his feelings, or something, when-  
he gently takes it from harry’s grasp, observing it intently before-  
-before placing it delicately on his head.  
“how do i look?” he grins, and harry can’t stop staring.  
the crown rests on top of the drooping quiff, brilliant white against fiery red, and-  
harry grabs louis’ shirt and tugs him closer, leaning close.  
“you look amazing,” he says honestly, before pressing his lips to the older man’s.  
it takes him about thirty seconds to realise he doesn’t know if louis’ wanted this or not, and he pulls away, flustered.  
“i’m sorry, you probably didn’t want that, i am so sorry,” he apologises, leaning away. “you can leave right now if you want to, louis, i am-“  
he’s cut off by louis, who’s grabbing his shirt this time, pulling him right in and slamming his lips to his.  
his entire train of thought sort of stops for what might be minutes or hours or days-until louis pulls away.  
“who said i didn’t want that?” he breathes into harry’s mouth.  
harry lets out a dazed laugh, running a hand through his hair. “i guess no one did,” he says breathlessly.  
louis smiles, letting his fingertips graze harry’s stomach. “this feels kind of perfect,” he mumbles.  
“i know,” harry agrees, watching as the last rays of the sun disappear, leaving behind the dark, illuminated by the moon.  
“i think i really like you, even though i’ve known you for less than twelve hours,” louis wraps an arm around harry’s shoulders, pulling him close.  
“i think i really like you too,” harry smiles, turning his face into louis’ shirt.  
“okay.”  
“okay.”  
harry feels louis’ fingers sink into his hair, straightening out the flower crown and combing through the strands deftly.  
“we just quoted john green,” louis murmurs.  
“i know,” harry replies. he sits up, looking at louis.  
he’s the closest thing to perfect harry’s seen yet, with his tattoos and red hair and sweet smile and that flower crown-  
that flower crown does things to harry.  
he notices louis’ polaroid lying behind him, and-  
“can i have a picture?” harry realises that’s literally what louis said to him just a few hours ago, a few hours that seems a bit like a lifetime. he gestures to louis’ camera. “i want to take a picture, of you.”  
“oh,” louis blushes. “um, alright.”  
harry takes the camera gently, snapping a picture and he thinks louis looks gorgeous like this, with the moonlight reflecting off his lithe figure and-  
the picture slides out of the camera. harry takes it gently and stares at it, handing the camera back to louis and pocketing the picture.  
"this is nice," he whispers, and louis grins.  
"i know."  
and maybe they're moving a little fast for two people who've known each other barely ten hours, but they'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john green, if you read gay fanfic about boybanders, they tfios quote is all yours, bro. fantastic book btw ^_^  
> also the ending is a bit rushed. like the entire story, really. if you'd like a part 3, you could totally comment.  
> also my tumblr is indiestyled.tumblr.com, you should follow. just putting that out there.  
> thanks for reading xox


End file.
